My Mate
by takerz-mari
Summary: Her whole life changes instantly, but can she control her temper and accept her new role?
1. Chapter 1

***So obviously i do not own any of these characters besides Mari*****

My Mate

Part 1

~Nero~

"Where is she?" he growled at the men in front of him. The men shook in fear seeing the anger rising from their lord, "Undertaker, lord we brought you all the women in the land. maybe she is not here."

Undertaker raised his hand and the young soldier flew across the room into the thick brick wall. "You fools, my mate can be anywhere, in any realm but her blood must be from Nero." He walked to a short man standing in the back corner of the room, "Paul, at this moment I order all women who have left Nero to return NOW!" With a wave of his hand the main ballroom was filled with confused women.

~On Earth~

It was midnight and she was at the cemetery again, "I miss you dad," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tear fell to the dirt underneath her and a beautiful purple rose appeared. She lifted herself off the floor and began to walk back to her car when a flash of blinding light appeared before her eyes.

~Nero~

"Lord, the ballroom is filled with women," Paul said to Undertaker.

"I'll be there soon Paul, make sure they are aware of where they are," Undertaker replied.

Paul ran down to the ballroom and announced, "Women of Nero, you have returned to meet your lord." The women all smiled and began talking to themselves in joy. All that is except for one. Paul noticed the upset girl and walked over to her "Young lady are you not pleased to meet your lord?"

'Where am I' she thought to herself as she looked around the room to all the women. The short man with black hair and a small black mustache that made the announcement earlier questioned her happiness in meeting the lord. "Lord? What are you talking about? I demand to know where I am!" she stated.

"You're here to meet your lord and I will advise you, young lady, to not raise your voice again," the short man explained calmly. She glared him and quickly turned to the large door trying to pull it open, when the door wouldn't move she waved her hand in the air and said, "open," and the doors swung open swiftly.

"Close," came a loud booming voice from the other side of the ballroom.

The young women turned around with anger in her eyes, "Who in hell did that!" she yelled.

The short man warned her again, "Young lady keep your voice down, that was our lord who closed the doors."

"Listen." she began speaking to the short man.

"My name is Paul young lady," he interrupted.

"Fine, listen Paul first off do not call me young lady, my name is Mari and second I don't care who the fuck you consider to be your lord because I don't have one and I definitely don't answer to one!"

"I apologize Mari, Undertaker is making his rounds through the ballroom as we speak and will be here shortly, but if you can be so kind as to answer me one question." She nodded her head and he continued, "How can somebody as young as yourself possess such power?"

She opened her mouth to answer Paul's question when a voice from behind interrupted sending chills down her back, "I'll answer that Paul, I would like to introduce you to my mate," Undertaker said confidently.

She turned around and stared up at the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, "Excuse me?" she asked.

Ignoring her question Undertaker turned to the ballroom full of women and stated, "Thank you for returning to Nero, I have found what I was looking for and you will now return back to your realms," he waved his hand and all the women disappeared except for Mari. He turned his attention back to Mari and stared into her purple eyes, "Paul take my mate to my bedroom."

Keeping her eyes locked on the Undertaker's Mari waved her arm causing an invisible wall to appear in front of Paul. "I demand to go home, now!" Mari stated to the Undertaker who was shocked by her outburst.

"How dare you raise your voice at me mate, you should be punished for your action!"

Paul, who had been silent until this point, spoke up," Lord, I must tell you that Mari comes from the earth realm where women are considered equal to the men."

"Then my mate will have to learn," Undertaker said while grabbing Mari's hand and they both disappeared from the ballroom only to end up in his bedroom.

*****Hi everyone, if this story seems familiar its because i started writing this years ago! I forgot my password to my old account and cant for the life of me remember my e-mail. So i'm going to start new and try to finish this bad boy again! Let me know what you think!*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****Don't own anyone, but I wish I did*****

Part 2

Mari looks around the room then back at Undertaker, "You know this whole appearing and disappearing stunt of your is really annoying."

"You'll get used to it mate," he responded while sitting on his large bed.

"Whatever, where exactly am I now?"

Undertaker got out of bed and walked towards Mari with lust in his eyes, "We are in our bedroom," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her soul jumped when he touched her, "Undertaker, let me go!"

"You don't want me to mate, your soul is yearning for more," he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "You are my mate now, and only mine. This is our bedroom in our castle in my land. I will protect you and give you everything you desire and pleasure but I do demand respect. In front of our people, the servants and alone I demand respect and you will obey or else be punished. Is this understood?" he stated while pinning Mari's hands above her head with one large hand. With his free hand he waved it in the air causing Mari's clothing to disappear and began roaming her body.

She wanted to kick him, slap him, and send him through a window but worst of all, she wanted to make love to him. Her body was on fire with every touch, "Undertaker," she pleaded.

"Do you understand mate?" he asked again while massaging her breast.

"Yes. I understand," she whispered finally after not being able to take any more of his sweet torture.

"Good," Undertaker groaned as he lowered his head and captured her lips with his and let go of her hands. Mari wrapped her arms around Undertaker's neck pulling him closer to her body. She opened her mouth willingly and he caressed her mouth with his tongue causing her to moan. Without breaking their heated kiss Undertaker waved his hand and his clothes disappeared.

Undertaker's large arms were fully decorated with tattoos, which surprised Mari, but she wasn't scared. He left trails of kisses down her neck until he took her right breast into his mouth while massaging her left one in his hand. He sucked and nibbled on her sensitive flesh and she arched her back giving him better access. She moaned loudly calling out his name and running her hands through his long curly auburn hair.

He moved back up her body leaving a trail of hot wet kisses until he capture her swollen lips once again. She could feel his muscles rippling under her fingertips as she raked her nails up and down his muscular back. She was pleased when he responded to her touch by letting out a low moan. He broke the kiss, spread her legs and positioned himself above Mari staring down at her, "You are my mate, Mari. now and forever."

She gazed up at him a bit disoriented before repeating, "Now an forever."

He kept his eyes locked on her purple ones and whispered, "This will hurt some, but the pain will leave soon." Mari nodded her head and held on to his broad shoulders as he slowly entered her growling at how tight and hot she was. He stayed still letting her adjust to his size before sliding out and plunging back in.

Their souls began to glow, finally feeling complete as they made love to one another. Undertaker gradually quickened his pace as he felt Mari's orgasm begin to grow. They came together in a heat of energy and power yelling out each other's names. He rolled off of her, careful not to crush his mate and pulled her close to him while pulling the blanket on top of them. The both fell asleep in each other's arms with Mari's head lying on Undertaker's heart.

*****Mini Chapter... I'll post another one soon!*********


End file.
